Time
by svuluvr
Summary: Elliot tells Olivia how he feels. I really suck at these, so please RR. I don't like the title so if anyone as a better one please let me know. Rated M for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, to everyone this is my second story, and so I wanted to say thankyou for reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU or the characters. A incredibly greedy man named Dick Wolf doesn't want to share. We shippers won't bite.**

**Whats up : Olivia and Dean have been dating for a year now. ( I know this sucks, but its just part of the story, E/O 4ever!!!) This takes place after Screwed, 1 year later. Please don't hate me for this begining. This has nothing to do with season 9. This is something I wrote awhile ago, so please be gentle, I will try and update **_**MY Annihilated**_** asap. The name Chauncey's is a real place, sort of, It was the name of the bar Liv went to when she was being stalked in Season 3 "Wrath".**

Porter picks up his cell phone and dials Elliot's numbers. Ring Ring " Stabler" Elliot answers, "Ah, Hi Elliot its Porter", "Hi" said Elliot annoyingly "whats up?", "I was just calling to ask you if could call the rest of the gang up and ask them to meet us at Chauncey's tonight at 10". "Ah, sure?" questioned Elliot. "Thanks, and don't tell Olivia please", "Ok? if you see her".

Liv went home early, she finished her part of the paperwork early.

_Elliot's Thoughts_

_What the hell was that all about?! He doesn't want to me to call Liv? Why meet at Chauncey's?_

Elliot begins to call everyone, then it hits him "Porter that SON OF A BITCH!, he's going to propose to Olivia!" Elliot said angrily. "Hey its Elliot, meet me at Chauncey's at 10 tonight" said Elliot as he left a message for Casey and George's voice mail.

Its 9:30 and Elliot is sitting at his desk staring at Liv's picture,"God, I love you so much it hurts", saying quietly so no one can hear. Munch and Fin are just finishing up paperwork and wonders why Porter wants them to meet at Chauncey's tonight.

"Well, I could use a drink after all the paperwork", Fin said, "You said it partner". Munch replied. "Hey, Elliot! Munch said."Hm?" replied Elliot, "Why are you so quiet today?", "I don't know? Why?" Elliot said. "You've been moping around here for as long as I can remember". Munch Observed. "I guess I never noticed", Elliot said. "OH, Crap, its almost 10, we better get going" Fin said.

They all headed to their cars and heades over to Chuancey's.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

At Chauncey's

The whole gang was there, Casey, George, Cragan, Doc.Warner.

"So what do you think is going on?" asked Casey. "I don't know Case" Fin anwsered.

Elliot is at the bar and is on his third straight shot. Its not enough to kill the pain thats been building inside him since he moved back in with Kathy, and the kids.He hasn't told anyone but Cragan that Kathy lost the baby just two weeks later, and that he moved back out three weeks later.

Back Story:

Ever since Elliot moved in with Kathy, and Liv got with Porter, their work relatioship and personal relationship haved suffered and has been incredibly akward.

And back to the story:

Ok, yeah Elliot was sad the baby was gone, but he was tired of Kathy's drama, and her accustions about him and Olivia. He was DONE everything. His kids are growing and moving on, and so there is really no need to stay with someone who you are numb around in everyway.

Porter and Liv came in and everyone said hello, but Elliot didn't bother to look.

"Don't start celebrating early Elliot" Porter said while making his way over to the empty bar stool seat. "Celebrating what?" Elliot said knowing Porter's intentions. Liv didn't hear the comment.

Just then Liv came over and the world stopped moving, she was so beautiful with her hair long in curls and her dress hugging all of her curves.

"Hi, Elliot" she said, "Hi" Elliot replied in a sad way."Uh, Dean can you excuse us for a minute?" Liv asked sweetly." Sure" Dean says and leaves the two to talk.

"Elliot, I can't pretend not to notice that you've been different this past year. Whats goin on? You know I'm always here for you if you want to talk, ok". she turns to leave.

"Liv wait" Elliot asks.

"Yes". Liv obliges.

_I've got to tell you something before its too late._

"There's something that I want to say. Ok here it goes, Liv I moved out of Kathys place and moved back to my old place about 8 month ago". "What about your baby?" she asked worriedly. "Kathy miscarried", "OMG, Why didn't you say anything, El?" "I don't know, I guess I didn't want to bother you, and any way you were busy with Dean".

"I will always have time for you El". "Thanks Liv" they hug warmly.She smells wonderful, like freshly picked flowers.

Dean sees them hug, paranoia sets in and he makes his way towards them by the bar. Fin and Munch sees this and decide to run interference, so they catch Dean and trap him in another conspiracy.

They untangle and start to talk again.

"Liv, I have wanted to say this to you for the last 8 years, I love you".

She looks at him with confusion and tears well up in her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Uh, Olivia could you come over here please?" asked Dean. Dean was using everything he could to getaway from Munch and Fin and break up Liv and Elliot.

"Coming" Liv replied. While looking into Elliot's eyes, she knew he wasn't lying. She wipes the tears from her eyes and walks over to Dean.

**A/N: Thankyou for RR, and please let me know if I should continue. There is more, but I want to see how you guys feel about what I've got so far. Thanks again. Sorry If I misspell anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who RR, and the story continues. **

**A/N: This is to the person who left a nasty review, you know who u r and I hope that you use nicer words next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU, a greedy man named Dick Wolf won't share, c'mon can't we have joint custody?**

"What's up?" Liv asked. She quickly glances at Elliot, he continues to drink. They make their way to a table and takes a seat.

Dean stands up and everyone takes notice, especially Olivia. She looks at him confused and with the pain of knowledge that Elliot had laid on her. He slowly gets down on one knee, and Liv can feel her heart pounding in her chest, and sweat on her hands. She knows something is coming.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" asked Dean shyly.

She stands up in surprise, she looks into Dean's eyes with a troubled look. "Olivia say something please!" Dean asked hastily.

Now looking down at the ring, and looking back up at Dean, looks toward Elliot.

_I just messed up her life, I'm such a bustard. Why did I just do that? I didn't know things were getting serious. She's looking at me, she's almost crying. Why, Why, Why do I have to feel this way?_

"I don't know what to say", "Olivia?" Deans asked.

Olivia quickly runs to the bathroom, Casey follows. "Olivia what's wrong? asked Casey. "I don't think I love Dean", "What?" Casey asked in a confused tone. "Casey, we've been dating for a year, and that scares me. I don't know for sure if he really loves me. There's something else, "What? What else is there?", "I've been in love with Elliot for the past 8 years. I can't turn that off, and the only reason I even got with Dean is because Elliot moved back in with Kathy, and to keep his family together. He just told me that he left Kathy and that he moved back out 8 months ago." Liv restated." Wow Liv, I don't know what to say? You love Elliot and not Dean right? Casey questioned. "Yes" Liv answered in a what am I to do tone of voice." You can't do anything of _that_ nature and except to stay in the same unit". Casey said in her lawyer voice. "I know but, all those feelings are there". Confusion is at an ultimate high for Liv. " Olivia you've got to tell Dean, this isn't fair to him or Elliot. Assuming you already made your decision. Is Dean a jealous man?" Casey asked. "I don't know why?" Liv confused even more. "Liv, we've known each other for a long time, and I just wanted to say that the first time met you and Elliot, I thought that there was something going on until you started until you started dating Dean". Casey observed. "It showed that bad? I guess that's why Kathy had a problem with me since the beginning. I never meant to feel this way, it sort of just happened"." Liv, don't blame yourself for Kathy's jealousy". Casey said. "I know, I'm just so conflicted. Liv sighs. Why do you think Dean is a jealous person?" Liv questioned. "I was just saying that whatever you two have, everyone can see it, and I'm guessing that Dean saw it too, I don't doubt that he loves you, but maybe that's why he proposed to you". Casey holds up her arms in defense.

A knock at the door

KNOCK KNOCK

"Olivia are you ok?" Melinda asks. "Ah, yeah I'm good" Liv answers. "Well, ok thanks for inviting me here but I've got to go home". Melinda says. "Ok, Melinda thanks for coming". Liv says.

Melinda makes her way back to the table to collect her belongings. "Hey, Melinda is Olivia ok? Fin asked. "She said she was ok, got to go guys". Melinda reports. "Bye" everyone in unison except Elliot he's still drinking at the bar.

Back in the bathroom

"Liv, how do you feel about Dean?" Casey asked. "I care for him, but I'm not sure I love him". " So your saying you care for Elliot more than Dean?","Yes, but I don't want to hurt Dean". "But, if you do choose Elliot you know you can't work together anymore". "I know, but we never acted on what we felt even when he was separated". "I guess its alright as long as you don't act on anything. What's your decision?",

"I can't marry Dean, its not fair to him". Just then it hits her! She realizes what Elliot had done. "Can you get Elliot for me?" Liv requested. "Yeah, sure?" Casey complied not really sure if this was a good idea at this time. Casey exits the bathroom area and heads towards the bar.

"Elliot, Olivia wants to talk to you". Casey now ushering Elliot in the direction of the women's bathroom."Ok" is his response. Elliot gives Dean a look that says what are you going to do about it asshole! Dean in returns gives just a god awful nasty look in Elliot's direction.

KNOCK KNOCK can be heard for outside the door.

"Liv, what's up?" asked Elliot. Elliot can tell she's been crying. "Did you intentionally tell me your feelings, because you knew Dean was going to propose?", _Why does she have to be so smart?_ Elliot wondered. "I didn't want to lose you".

"Why did you do that? Now I don't know what to do!, I can't be with you and Dean." Liv proclaimed. "Why not?", "You know why, were partners and Cragan will split us up. I need more time to think. You really hurt me bad El." _Why did I have to say El, I know he likes it. Dammit!_

"Liv, I'm sorry, I just love you so much, I needed to let you know. And to answer your question yes". Elliot reveals.

"Do you realize the position you put me in? Now Dean is going to hate me forever, I don't think I could live with myself. I'm just going to go home alone!" She's amazed at how much confidence she has behind the bathroom stall she's been hiding behind since she ran in here.

She decides to leave the safety of her stall, and walks pass Elliot, he quickly grabs her arm and looks deeps into her eyes (she so fragile and tries to fight back, that confidence she once experienced has melted away). , is on the brink of tears, but fights hard to hold them back.

Elliot pulls Olivia towards him slowly and she doesn't fight back, she's caught in his tractor beam and can't shake free. Hearts are racing and the heat between them becomes an unbearable attraction of 8 long years of sexual frustration, and back and forth yes and no. The yes defeats the no and they share a deep passionate everything leading up to this moment kiss. Air is starting to become a problem, and they break away, breathing hard as if they just had sex.

"I don't know what to say" Liv still breathing heavily

"Say you love me!" Elliot begged.

"I love you Elliot! But I need to be alone right now, please." Liv begged, as if she was being held in a death trap.

"Ok, Liv I'll give you your space". Elliot concedes.

With that, Olivia turns and leaves the bathroom.

**A/N: Thank you for RR, I will try and update soon. Thanks again. Don't forget SVU "Signature" I can't wait!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who RR.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks familiar, a greedy man named Dick Wolf won't share, c'mon pretty please?!**

With that said, Olivia walks out of the bathroom and heads toward Dean. Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey sensed something was wrong. Elliot emerges from the bathroom and heads for the door. "Good night guys''. "Good night", everyone in unison responded. "What the HELL went on?" all asking.

"Olivia what's going on? Cragen wanting to know. "I'll tell you later Capt". While her making her way towards Dean to talk.

"Olivia is you ok? Why did Elliot leave in such a hurry?" Dean asked not really caring about that last question. "Ah, Dean I'm ok, but there is something you need to know, I'm not sure if I want to marry you. I'm sorry, but this is how I feel. I thought you should know before something happens". Liv informed in a sad tone.

"You have got to be kidding me! Tell me you didn't make this decision by yourself, it's that SON A BITCH partner of yours, he did this didn't he?!"

"Elliot had nothing to do with _MY_ decision Dean".Liv said furiously.

"Like Hell he didn't. What the hell were you two talking about in there?" asked Dean.

"I was talking to my _BEST FRIEND_; I needed someone to talk to". Liv answered in a justifiable tone.

"Why did it have to Elliot, why not Casey, Munch, or Fin? Asked Dean, the atmosphere was starting to escalate.

"Don't talk to me like that, I can do whatever I want and I can talk to whoever I want!" Liv now pissed.

"What's with the shouting? Olivia is you ok?" Cragen asked, while giving Dean an incredibly nasty look.

"Yes, I'm fine we're disagreeing on some issues". Answered Liv. Cragen leaves the bar and walks over to the table where Munch, Fin, and Casey are sitting.

"Whatever Liv! You know what? I'm done! I've had it; I'm tired of competing with Elliot!"

"I don't need right now!" She sets the ring down on the table they once shared, and leaves to go home.

"Oh this looks familiar, just leave!" while slamming his drink down and rolling is eyes. "You know I was right about you", yelling at a now empty glass.

"Oh, man this is not right, I'm going home" Fin realized. "I'm with Fin on this one" Munch added. Both respectfully collecting their belongings and head home.

"Hey, guys wait up" Casey says running up to the guys." Can I get a ride?", "Yeah c'mon".

They all leave a mess of man at the bar.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia's Place

She is just getting in and checks her messages on her machine.

Beep 'You have 3 new messages'

'Hi, you've reached Olivia Benson you know what to do'. Beep

Message 1 "Hey, It's Munch just calling to see how you're doing I'll see you tomorrow". Beep

Message 2 "Hey, Baby girl its ya boy Fin, just calling' to see if your alright". Beep

Message 3 "Hey, sweetie it's Casey, I'm calling to see how you holding up. I'll see you tomorrow".

She smiles at the gesture of her friends, but the pain of the nights events still haunt her. Subconsciously she grabs her cell phone and presses the number 2 key on the phone pad.

The line is ringing

"Stabler"

"Hey, El it's me"

"Liv, hey what's up" gently saying, not to further upset her.

"Elliot, I ... I don't want to be alone right now. How fast can you get here?"

"Liv, I thought you needed space. Are you sure you should be asking me that?" a confused Elliot asked.

"Yes I'm sure". Olivia's voice was filled pain and a longing not to be alone anymore. Elliot sensed it; he had that same pain and loneliness. When you're with someone 24/7 their emotions start to become your emotions and become in sync in everyway.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Bye" click goes the phone.

20 minutes later, there is a buzz at the security box

"Liv, I'm here". She presses the button to let him in. 5 Minutes later Elliot arrives at her door.

Knock Knock

Liv opens the door slowly; Elliot sees the pain on her face and in her seductive deep brown eyes.

"Thanks for coming Elliot" while stepping inside of her cold and lonely apartment, that's what it felt like.

"Anything for you Liv" she blushes, her eyes slightly glassy.

"I don't want to be alone tonight or ever, I'm tired of being alone". While sighing slightly, this goes unnoticed by Elliot.

"I know Liv, I don't want to be alone either, but if something happens we have to be discreet". Elliot can feel all the pain and the tension between them start to bubble up and rise to the surface of their friendship, partnership, and possibly spill over into the physical that they have been denying for the longest time. They both feel it, this problem that they have the solution to.

They move from the doorway to her couch

"Do you want something to eat, drink?" Olivia offered. While pouring her another glass of wine.

"No, thank you. You really shouldn't drink alone". Elliot noticed a bottle of wine half gone.

"I know, but can you blame me?" self pity sets in.

They're sitting on the couch at opposite ends. Olivia slowly moves toward Elliot, he sees this but doesn't move. She finally reaches her goal of lying on his chest and being wrapped in his massive strong protective arms. His scent was intoxicating, it soothed Olivia's sorrow. She looks up at Elliot, they both feel a strange drawing to one another and kiss long and deeply, they quickly pull apart after the realization of what they've done.

"Should we go through with this?" Liv asked with emotions running high. "Only if you want to" Elliot always a gentleman.

Please review; tell me if you want more. Thanks a bunch, oh and if you could please check out my E/O vids on youtube, please I'd like to know what yall think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who RR. I apologize if its too short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; a greedy man named Dick Wolf owns them. Hey asshole how about sharing?**

Olivia gently places her forehead onto his that was the signal that set things into motion from best friend and partner to undercover lovers. Turning back was not an option.

Olivia slowly slides her hands down Elliot's buttoned up dark navy blue shirt, he smiles and lets her continue, she unbuttons his shirt quicker than the FLASH, she gently places kisses upon his chest while freely running her hands over his toned muscles. She looks up from the oral teasing of his chest, she smiles and glides her tongue form his navel to his neck, from his neck she makes her way to his waiting mouth. They kiss so intensely Elliot takes over, taking her by the hand and lead her to the bedroom.

She doesn't complain and she happily gets on the bed while Elliot takes off his remaining shirt bearing his upper body. Excitement grew larger on her face while Elliot happily straddles her. While gently pinning her wrists together above her head, he smothers her neck and breasts with kisses, while his other hand tugs aggressively at the draw string of her sweat pants. After graciously sliding out of her sweat pants, Olivia happily helps herself to his belt buckle, and zipper in a frenzied state.

"Easy Liv slow down." "Sorry it's been a LONG TIME since I've sex", "Why? Didn't you and Dean have sex?" "No we didn't, I wasn't ready to give myself to him","Please lets not talk about 'him', ok?" Elliot nods in approval. Finally out of the his pants, he turns his attention to her black tank top slowly it lifting up revealing her beautifully shaped breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra, 'thank god!' Elliot praised. What a truly nice surprise.

_She so beautiful, I believe my dreams are finally going to come true. I can't believe that I've been in love with this woman for so long._

-Both smiling and kissing heavily-

_I can't believe this is going to happen, I've needed him for so long and now he's all mine. He so handsome, strong, loving and not to mention protective, that's why I love him. I really do love THIS man._

Olivia slowly removes Elliot's underwear, revealing his naturally large package. Elliot can't help but blush just a teeny bit. Elliot glides his hands Olivia's black boy shorts, pulling them down to reveal a neatly trimmed playground. Olivia shutters with pleasure from his touch. "Are you ready?" Elliot asked. "Oh, God yes!", and so he guides himself into Olivia's waiting body. She moans with every slow powerful thrust.

This wasn't sex, it was making love, and they both felt it. Their eyes connect in a strange way, they look away suddenly Elliot moves faster and stronger until he can feel Olivia coming close to climax of the exectasy being produced between them. "Liv, what's going on?" "I don't know I feel strange". "Me too". The love making continues and they finish at the same time, breathing heavily while their bodies shiver and shake from the excitement and thrill of being secret lovers.

While in bed staring at each other, Olivia lying on Elliot's chest listening to his soothing voice and heartbeat.

"El, have you ever felt 'that' way before? I mean during?" a curious Liv asked.

"No, can't say that I have. Not even with Kathy". This makes Olivia cringe and frown from the mention of 'her' name." What do you think happened?"

"I don't think we had regular sex, I think we made love". Liv looking up from the comfort of his chest. "I've never made love before". Liv admitted shyly, good thing it was dark so that Elliot could see her blush from embarrassment.

"Let's just lie here, and be happy". Elliot said. "I don't want to be anywhere else". Olivia declared.

This is the first time she truly knows what it's like to be loved and in love. This was a new feeling, she always knew Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Casey cared for her, but this love was different. This was something new to her, for as long as can remember she's always loved Elliot, but never did anything about it. He was and is always going to be her best friend.

**Thank you for reading and please review. Did you guys check out my vids? Did you guys like them? Please tell me what think about them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, out there here is the next chapter please enjoy. I decided to completely ignore my first story, so if anyone like it, I'm sorry I won't be finishing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are owned by an incredibly lucky guy Dick Wolf, please share c'mon I've got ice cream!**

**A/N: Please RR, thank you. Sorry if it'stoo short.**

The silence of sleep is disturbed by an annoying phone call, "I better get that", Elliot hands Olivia her cell phone. She looks at the caller id, and rolls her eyes accordingly. It's Cragen.

"Benson" she says.

"Hi, Liv sorry to bother you, but I can't reach Elliot. If you see him or talk to him tell him we just caught a case, and he's catching". 

"Why just Elliot?" she asked.

"Well, Liv you just had a really bad night, and I want you to take time for yourself". Cragen said with concern in his voice.

"You sure Capt?" trying to make sure Cragen is absolutely sure in his decision.

"Yeah, I'm sure". Cragen replies.

Olivia quickly ends the call.

"I guess you already know" she said sounding very disappointed, while shifting under the covers to let Elliot out.

"This suck, you know that right!" Elliot grouched while searching for his clothes in the dark.

Ring Ring goes Olivia's cell phone

"It's Cragen again" she said agitated.

"Yeah Capt" she answered.

"Olivia if hear from Elliot, tell him never mind, and to sleep off all that alcohol he had. Munch and Fin are catching instead".

"Ok, Capt" she response.

"What did he say?" Elliot asked, almost fully dressed.

"Well it turns out that he thinks that you drank too much at the bar, so he wants you to sleep it off. Also Munch and Fin are catching". She says not trying overly excited that Elliot isn't leaving the comfort of her apartment and bed.

"That seems to be the right solution for my drinking" he said excitedly, while striping down to his underwear to jump back into Olivia's arms in bed.

Now lying back in bed both content, they drift back to the best sleep that they haven't encounterned in years.

As always please review, and thankyou.


End file.
